Kazulian Armed Forces
The Kongeforsvar '(Luthorian: Royal Defence Force), ''formally known in Luthorian as the '''Royal Defence Force of Kazulia. '''The Kongeforsvar encompasses of the Royal Kazulian Army, the Royal Kazulian Navy, Royal Kazulian Air Force, Kongelig Heimevernet (Royal Home Guard) and the Nasjonalcyberforsvar (National Cyber Security Defence Force). The Monarch heads the Defence Force, with the title Commander-in-Chief. The Monarch is the supreme authority for military matters and is the sole official who can order either declaration of war without approval from the Stortinget. The Kongeforsvar has, as some of its primary objectives, the defence of national territory, the protection of Kazulian interests abroad, and the maintenance of global stability. They are literally, the defensive and offensive forces of the Kingdom of Kazulia. The Kongeforsvar have been deemed as one of the more effective fighting forces due to the large foreign influences on the military. Due to the lack of military tradition the need to train recruits fell to a number of foreign doctrines and tactics have been combined to offer a better defensive and offensive measure which allows more capability to the military. However it's noted by military specialist that the Kongeforsvar has begun to adopt some of these tactics and doctrines as their own, namely the Code Resolve Doctrine. Organization and Command The Kongeforsvar is a royal/civilian controlled military by which the executive military powers of the monarch are exercised by civilian representatives during times of war, but are exercised at the discretion of the monarch during times of war. The monarch appoints commanding officers of the various arms of the defence force and has the discretion to promote military officers without Stortinget approval. The chief body, which exercises the executive powers of the monarch during peacetime, is the Ministry of Defence. The Ministry of Defence is responsible for crafting and enforcing defence policy. It has headed by the Minister of Defence, who is primarily charged with handling the administrative needs of the Armed Forces and formulating policy. During times of peace, he/she exercises the executive powers of the monarch (as he/she is the defence representative to the Stortinget). During peacetime, he/she must have Stortinget approval before making any defence related moves, especially when it comes to the executive powers bestowed onto said ministry during peacetime. During wartime the executive powers, once exercised by his ministry is returned to the Monarch and the minister now acts as a military adviser to the monarch. The Defence Staff Committee is the joint military operational authority for Kazulia. It consists of the various Inspector-Generals of the various arms of the defence force and is in charge of operational planning, strategic planning and providing regular updates to the Monarch and the Stortinget on the status of the military. It is headed by the Sjef for Forsvarsstaben (Chief of Defence Staff) who is the highest ranking officer (both by rank and seniority) in any of the uniformed services. Ranks National Service Conscription exists in the Kingdom of Kazulia and has for more than two hundred (200) years. According to the Mass Conscription Act of 3836: '''All adults upon completion of schooling must serve either a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. '''Both men and women will serve two years and three months (27 months) in the defence force. Throughout the conscription process designated recruits are selected to be trained in order to eventually become members of the Kongeforsvar's special forces units including Hæren Spesialkommando (HSK) and the Royal Mariners. Many conscripts choose to serve in the Home Guard and the King's Guard as the branches have become more friendly to conscripts with respect to liberties. Conscripted soldiers are paid an average 1,200 KKR monthly, considerably small to the 34,000 KKR monthly obtained by career soldiers. Around 45,000 persons are registered for military service annually. '''Civilian National Service According to the Mass Conscription Act, adults have the option to either serve a term in the Kongeforsvar or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. For civilian national service, the combat option entails a three year term in the National Police Service, within its community policing section. Other options include a three year term as a "volunteer" in the Fire and Rescue Service of the Kingdom of Kazulia. Volunteers usually undergo basic medical training where upon completion they shadow senior rescue personnel, responding to emergencies throughout the nation. Although it is not a designated option, conscripts transfer from the Fire and Rescue Service into the Civil Defence Service as volunteers, training to respond to disasters and national emergencies. Other may choose volunteer in the ambulance services. With each Fylke having its own regional health council, the option to join a specific regional health council's ambulance service is open to the public, however most adults upon selecting medical services as their service to the nation, tend to volunteer under the Skalm Ambulance Service (the nation's largest and most professional ambulance service). If it necessary, in times of conflict persons registered under Civilian National Service can be called up to assist in emergency and disaster relief efforts. According to statistics around 110,000 people are registered for Civilian National Service. Conscientious objector Until 4007 conscription was mandatory to all-able bodied men and women. However, due to a shift in military policy and political policy, the concept of conscientious objection has been a promoted principle throughout military service and could be attributed to the few conscription numbers. According to national law, Conscientious objectors are exempted from military service on the grounds of proper reasoning. For an individual to avoid military service he/she must stand before a military court where his/her case for conscientious objection shall be reviewed by a panel of judges mainly consisting of the Deputy Chief of Defence Staff and 3 subordinate military officers from each branch of the Kongeforsvar (Land Forces, Air-force and Naval Forces). Equipment Category:Military